Odd Years
by HappyInsideGirl
Summary: Who hasnt had their ODD YEAR, while this is cammie she isnt like how they book describes her really. hope you like it. kind of my life almost ya.
1. Chapter 1

Odd Years

There they are, the poplars. The stupid goodish { so post to be good looking I don't see it} looking people. Then the smarts. Jock-jerk guys. The bitches, girls who die to be popular and there sad sad friends who follow they're every move. Then every one else just sits with friends or alone or squeeze in some where.

Oh, sorry. Hi im Cammie Morgan. Who am I? I m an 8th grader at Gallagher middle. Public. Next year I'll go to Gallagher high, wow creative teachers NOT! Where am I? oh I m in period 6 lunch one of the worset and best times oh school.

Pro: can sit and talk with friends

Con: never the perfect amount of seats

Pro: can do whatever, as long as teachers don't see

Con: have to sit in way front or walk passed everyone with them staring at you

So me Ya I m in the smarts I guess not popular no way. Not the bitches, not they jock guys. Nope I m just me the kind girl who will one day hopefully shine. Problem is I am only knpw to about 40ish % of team I don't care. You know when ur walking down the hall way and guys turn their heads, you kind of smile and flirt. Then you follow their gaze and look next to you is Tina Walters. Who she with oh only Eva, Anna, Mick, and Kim. Who are they there the poplars. Tina she is the BITCH of the group she will be kind but be warned she has a nack for rumars. Eva the nicest one. Anna small and thin miss oh help me fill in hot guys name here and add yyy. Mick what can I say other then SLUT, oh wait there all sluts. Kim she is the a bitch, tease, flirt, and cheater. Now why do all the guys just have to date theses girl hmmm oh ya jock jerks. That name should tall you something.

The jerks what can I say other then PERV! I mean last year they made a game oh pinching girls boobs and ass. They would see haw many they could get. It was gross. And some girls liked it. I don't want guys touching there. Have you not heard the song : Stop! Don't Touch Me There this is my Personal Square. R-A-P-E GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MEEE! Boy god. But every girl always falls form the jocks. Way you ask. Because there the Alfa males. And if you want to move up a juicy rumor about helps some times.

Then the smarts some ti,es mixed in with jerks or bitches not usally poplars, but you never know. These are ranged from your dorks, uberdorks, non poplar girls {me} outcasts, smart people who don't like jock or bitchs, {still can be a bitch in smarts}. It is usaaly a good group you can find your friends, or make them. I like this group everyone judges, but sometimes these are nicer. Oh my god, shit there he is, damn , he saw me. Crap….. Bex, Macey, liz.

My 3 best buddies. Bex crazy runner really sporty. Macey like clothes and shooping still in to sport but hate pe who doesn't. Liz nerd honors everything, that is offered. She rocks and is kind of crazy. Me, Cammie I am not the best runner. See how do I put this. Damn. There he is….

I hope you liked it. I kind of based it of my life. So a lot of me is in it. No flames. Oh I don't own Gallagher girls, I wish I did. Who doesn't, all charaters should be in this. Love ya, happy inside girl!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Sorry it took so long but here I am I know your mad a probly want to:

A. kill me B. dontr mind the wait but was getting mad C. planning my murder - pleases don't I m here now! Thanks for all the responses. So ya sorry love u all!

Oh my god! Omg - yes, yes I do say that- there he issss….

Sorry you don't know who He is …. "He" is Josh A. Josh is how do I explain, he is now the most popular but still in the jocks, but not a jerk, I think and hope. Damn theres Zach. Ughhhhh. Zach goode, the boy that just lovers to piss me off. And he usually secedes. How do describe Zach goode. He…. Zach….. Ughh. I cant. Well he has dark, long hair, I love that yes, the wayhe flcks it makes me luagh and also like nervious, well all his "pieces" of his face are cute but they don't really work on him. His sparking, amazing, breath taking eyes. There perfect green, with a light blue and or a little brown. Those eyes, Hmmmm, okay snap out of it, the his nose a cute little one normal, and mouth, rosy. Okay, so this boy has loved to make me mad, sad , or anything for the last like 4 years.

Back to Josh, he has a really cute smile, the way ou just wanna melt. He like wavy hair. It goes curly sometime , abut is almost straight. He keeps it short. I like I guess. He has oliveish skin, almost like a tan but not. He usally wears a zip up sweater and a t shirt, shorts -tan, normal boy. Tall, about my height. He a really good at art, sports. A normal american boy. But no with they popular jock jerks.

Oh quick look away, here come Liz, Bex, And Mace. We moved are table to be with our other friends, well I moved it. Now we sit with other smarties, suzie- loves cat, thal, and Thalia-both rick and are very diff, etc. no boys well sometimes jonas, but he is a nerd and one of Zach's friends. Ughhh my life always comes back to effing Zach whyyyyyy? To make it worse, my ffiends like him, and they always tease about what a perfect couple we'd be. Ughhh fml,.

Hope u liked it , loved all the reiew going to try to update more really sorry. Love all of u and wanna k if guys r reading it please. Love me xoxox, gossip girl hhaahaha no not tina, but happy inside girl


	3. Chapter 3

I m sorry. I love to write but i have ignored that for so many years. When i first started this piece i was ashamed of writing fanfiction. Still to this day only one of my friends knows. However i love writing and imagine stories all the time. So if any one still likes this story heres a really late holiday present - happy inside girl.

Here comes the squad, oh god thank god were not cheerleaders - no but like seriously i don't think i can even walk straight 10 ft without tripping, trying to cartwheel - SAVE MEE!, Mace arrived at the table first looking completely stunning. Why does she have to pull attention like that. Every jock jerk in the room literally stopped chewing like the animals they were - not josh he eats like a gentleman - and couldn't stop staring at her ass and other places. Why oh why does she get that and me I barely take up a B. Wait is Josh looking at her? No, he wouldn't. Maybe hes looking at me.

" What's wrong with your face, Cam?!" Mace basically shouted across the cafe. Great, New year, Not new freak. Thanks Mace really.

Lucky, Bex and Liz also got her. I swear sometimes i could write Mace off as a Bitch and never stop. Whatever!

Bex however was dress completely different, she had on a hot pink v neck and black and hot pink running shorts. She is way too good at pe. She loves it, I swear if she was a boy she would be a jock jerk. She gets along with some of the nice one actually. "Mace just leave her alone, can't you see she staring at someone?" Bex states sitting down.

"Oh, really is she" Mace cluelessly states back "I wonder who?" "Lizzie, who do you think it is ...Our wonderful jock Josh or Our golden green eyed cutie Zach?" "Mace…"Lizzie and I both groan at the same time.

Love you guys! That all for know going to try to write again. Been Busy, but i promise!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry again but here i am. Thanks to that review. Thank you.

I m not gonna lie zach was ….. no its all about josh. All I need is what tina already has, a huge chest (maybe another cup - it couldn't hurt), "cute" face (she kinda looks like a hungry raccoon and bat got into a fight the racoon won but not without getting its hair teased and bat blood everywhere) and well experience.

I have none of that. Josh practically eats out of her hand everyday. I'm pretty sure she could just go up and kiss him and he'd be hers.

Thank god this is a lunch room, if they start making out I m leaving I don't care what Mr. Flightless says. A really fat teacher who teaches science. I have his class last and I ll I can do is stare at the clock and zone out to the red line slowly and meticulously moving around the circle. Sometimes i want to just take my binder and chuck it at his square, beady-eyed, huge nose with grey hairs sticking out. How have he or i not killed my self. Oh ya, i remember now its because there josh is. Only 2 seats away from mine!

Thats why If i killed myself i couldn't have him. However, zach is also in this class. Its so weird i have almost every class with both Josh 3333 and ughhhh zach. Its so weird.

But guess what …

…. We get new seats tomorrow in class for some reason my team hasnt been doing well and they think its becuase we chat to much. So other then our girl only and boy only study halls that they, my horrid teachers, thought up i could be sitting next to …..

Sorry, Please tell me if i should continue to write, ALso, Should she be next to josh or zach.

( this is based on my 8th grade….. I was next to the josh of my grade but have all ways liked the zach)

Please R&R

( I dont own gg)


End file.
